


You play with fire....

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Unexpected soulmates [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Boromir Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fíli Lives, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kíli Lives, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-War of the Ring, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Faramir gets kidnapped for ransom. His kidnappers quickly learn that if you play with fire, you will get burned





	You play with fire....

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new, you better read my other stories first, otherwise, you'll be all confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The incident happened on a seemingly normal, if misty day. Faramir had been asked to come to Minas Tirith early in the morning as Aragorn and his queen Grace needed his advice on some important matters. His own wife and soulmate, Victoria, stayed at home with their children. Having given his advice and opinion, he had started to ride to his home in Ithilien.He was halfway there when he was attacked by a large group of bandits.

Everyone who knew Faramir could easily say that he was a formidable fighter, but he was hopelessly outnumbered. That didn't mean that he didn't do his best to fight them off and killed several of the men, before one of them managed to get behind him and hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out. They quickly tied him up, put him on one of the horses and rode off before anyone realised what had happened. In Ithilien, Victoria started to get worried when Faramir still hadn't returned after several hours.

Surely, giving his advice couldn't take that long. One of the villagers suddenly knocked on the door and told her that her husband's horse had returned without him. Victoria immediately ordered one of their few servants to watch her children before she ran out of the door. Several of the villagers were trying to calm the horse down, but it was completely panicked. "Woah. Easy, boy. Easy. Calm down. Easy, easy, easy." Victoria hushed the animal.

Seeing her, the horse finally calmed down. "Where's Faramir?" She asked, despite knowing that the animal couldn't tell her. Making a quick decision, she left some of the older people in temporary charge as she ran out of the village, turned into her dragon form and flew off to the sky. From the sky, she couldn't see anything, the mist working in the favour of her husband's kidnappers.

Choosing option B, she flew towards Minas Tirith instead to warn her friends of what she suspected had happened. Landing outside the city, she waited for the guards to let Aragorn and Grace know that she was right there and that something was very wrong. Soon enough, the king and queen appeared at the edge of the courtyard. "Victoria? What is it?" Grace called down loudly, but Victoria didn't answer, even though they had found out that, like Smaug, she could actually talk in her dragon form.

Sensing that something was terribly wrong, the royal couple and Boromir quickly got their horses and rode down the city to meet her outside the gates.Once they were there, Victoria turned back into a human. "Faramir's missing." She immediately stated. "What?! He was just here a few hours ago." Grace replied in a shocked tone. Victoria told them about her husband's horse returning without Faramir.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She whimpered, starting to panic. Boromir quickly helped her calm back down, reminding her that Faramir needed her and that she couldn't help him if she panicked. It may have been a bit harsh, but they needed to concentrate. Victoria slowly took deeper breaths to calm herself down, knowing that he was right. Faramir needed her and she could not fail him.

Miles away, the group of bandits were celebrating a job well done. "Just a few more days, boys and we'll be rich." The leader said and the men cheered. They knew that they had to get lots of gold for their captive. From the edge of the camp, a bound and gagged Faramir was glaring at the group as they started to write a ransom note. They were from Bree and had no idea what they were dealing with. They would soon find out. After Eva and Legolas had arrived as well, they went to discuss what to do next.

After several hours of talking and getting absolutely nowhere or manage to form any plans, they realised that they could only wait for the kidnappers to contact them. In the meantime, Legolas and the other elves would scout Gondor for any trace of the man. Victoria kept herself busy with her children, making up the excuse that their father was on a trip. 

After several weeks, a dirty man demanded an audience with Aragorn. He was arrested and brought before the king and queen in chains. He gave them the ransom note and Aragorn sent him to the dungeons. After reading the note, Eva scoffed. "They can't be serious. There is no way that we have that much gold after the war." She said. "Well, they're demanding it anyway." Victoria muttered, rubbing her face. 

Everyone knew that it really wasn't healthy for a bonded pair to be separated for a very long time. If someone had a job for which they had to travel a lot and very far away, they always had to say if they were Bonded or not, so more accommodations could be prepared. Reading it over again, Eva got an idea. "I know someone who has this much." She said with a very mischievous smirk. Everyone looked at her in curiosity "Fíli and Kíli. I'm sure that they would love to help with our situation." She explained.

The others weren't sure yet. "You're not actually suggesting that we just let them get away with this?" Boromir asked with a scoff. Eva shook her head. "I was actually thinking of recreating the scene from the second hobbit movie where Smaug first appears. Only this time with Victoria and the bandits." She explained. Grace and Victoria who both understood the reference, got matching smirks on their faces as they realised what Eva's idea was.

"Oh, yes. That's brilliant. Those idiots are going to regret the day that they kidnapped my husband." Victoria said, an almost evil smile on her face as she already imagined their faces. The men shared confused looks, but shrugged. They would find out eventually. They always did. They let the man go and return to his group with their answer. The leader read it and smirked as he looked at the bound and gagged Faramir. "Good news, boy. They're willing to pay for you." He said, stroking his hair with a sneer.

Faramir immediately ripped his head free from his grasp, glaring at the man with all that he had. The leader simply chuckled as he walked away. _'Victoria, whatever you're doing, please be safe.' _Faramir thought, still worrying about his wife even though he was the one in danger. The bandits set course for Erebor with their precious captive, not knowing that their free days were numbered

With Eva and Legolas watching Elboron and Adara, Victoria and Boromir flew to Erebor after several days. They met with Fíli, Kíli and their cousin Frerin and after hearing of the situation, the dwarves were immediately in on the plan, allowing the humans to stay until the bandits arrived, which took another week at least. With Fíli and Kíli acting as representatives, they agreed to meet the next evening for the switch.

When it was finally time, dwarven guards escorted the bandits to one of the entrances of the treasure room. Fíli, Kíli, Tauriel, Frerin and Boromir were blocking the entrance. "Let us through." The leader demanded. "Give us your prisoner and the gold is yours." Frerin replied evenly, despite Boromir looking like he was about to attack them, if not for the fact that they were holding his brother hostage. The leader sighed and nodded at the giant man who was carrying Faramir over his shoulder. Boromir wouldn't be surprised if his father was a troll.

The man put Faramir down on the ground and shoved him to the others. Boromir caught him before he could fall and pulled him out of the way. "Very well. You can get as much gold as you want, as long as you stay in this section." Frerin said The royal dwarves and Tauriel moved out of the way at this. The bandits greedily ran into the treasure room, not even thinking about how their part looked like a hurricane had gone through.

Boromir quickly cut his brother's bonds with a dagger and loosened the gag, immediately hugging him after. Faramir hugged him back in relief, before pulling back and looking at his brother. "Where is Victoria? Is she alright? How are Elboron and Adara?" He asked frantically. Boromir calmed him down. "They're fine. They're all fine. Now, come on. I don't want to miss the big show." He said, before helping his brother up a flight of stairs.

They arrived at a balcony overlooking the treasure room and Faramir immediately frowned in confusion. "I thought that you had cleaned up everything." He stated. "Oh, we did." Kíli said with a smirk, confusing the man even more. At his cousin's nod, Frerin slammed the bottom of his sceptre on the ground three times. At hearing this, guards immediately surrounded the section that the bandits were in, blocking all the exits.The leader looked up at the dwarves in anger at seeing it and seemingly realising their plan.

"Your king promised to let us go free!" He roared. "Aragorn promised that. I didn't promise anything. Besides, the guards are not your biggest problem." Frerin told them, a small smirk on his face. He may not know Victoria as well as his cousins, but he was looking forward to this. "Then what is our biggest problem?" The leader asked, before hearing a sound behind him.

He slowly turned around to see his men backing up from a mountain of gold coins, which were slowly falling.The coins revealed a closed eyelid, which quickly opened to show an eye with a vertical pupil. The eye looked at the petrified bandits, before the mountain started to move up. It wasn't a mountain at all, but Victoria in her dragon form, having covered herself with coins with help from the dwarves. Faramir sighed in relief at seeing her.

"Never thought that I would see the day that we would actually help a dragon inside Erebor." He heard one of the older dwarves mutter. He smirked at that, before hearing the familiar rumble of Victoria's dragon voice. "Well, what do we have here?" She growled with a smirk, circling around the terrified bandits like a predator. The bandits had their weapons out, but they couldn't harm Victoria. The woman-turned-dragon stalked them for a bit more, making them feel only a fraction of the fear that she had felt in the past few weeks.

Having had enough, she went to kill them, already burning some of them. She went to kill the rest only to stop at Faramir's voice. "Victoria! That's enough." He said, not wanting his wife to continue this. Victoria looked between him and the remaining bandits, before growling one more time at them. At their king's nod, the guards took the bandits prisoner and led them away, Victoria watching them go. 

Once they were out of sight, she raised herself up for her head to be on the same level as Faramir. He immediately caressed the side of her nose. She leaned into his touch, before starting to glow and shrink. The royal dwarves, Tauriel and the brothers took this time to start going down again. Victoria met them at the entrance to the treasure room and practically fell into Faramir's arms.

He immediately pulled her close and held her as tightly as he could. Victoria took a deep breath as she finally relaxed for the first time in weeks. He was back with her. He was safe. She clutched him even closer and smiled at feeling him stroke her hair. "I'm here, Victoria. I'm here and I'm safe. Thanks to you." He whispered. She took a shaky breath and buried her face in his chest. She smiled up at him and kissed him deeply, letting her emotions of the past few weeks go. Faramir immediately returned the gesture, pulling her even closer

Reluctantly pulling back, she carefully cupped his face and looked him over. While definitely quite a bit thinner than he had been before, he looked mostly okay. He smiled at her concern, slowly covering her hands with his own. Victoria's eyes immediately saw the rope burns on his wrists. "Eva needs to look after that." She muttered, gently checking them over. He smiled and nodded.

Thanking the dwarves for their help and apologising for the mess, they finally flew back to Gondor in the morning, landing next to Minas Tirith. Letting them climb off and turning back, a tired Victoria was quickly supported by Faramir and Boromir. Some guards had been waiting for them and provided them with horses. They rode up the city, many citizens already awake and starting to cheer at seeing Faramir returned. 

Arriving at the palace, they got off and walked in. Everyone was already waiting for them and Faramir had to bend down to catch his seven year old son and two year old daughter. Kneeling on the ground, he held them as close as possible. He had been so scared that he would never see them again, that the bandits would have had enough of him and kill him, ending Victoria's life as well and leaving their children orphans. "Welcome back, your highness." Grace said after several minutes and he smiled up at her.

"It is good to be back, your majesty." He replied, standing up with Adara in his arms and wrapping his arm around his son. Eva immediately saw the raw skin on his wrists and quickly went to heal them with her powers. When Elboron asked what had happened, Faramir thought fast and lied about falling off his horse and the young boy believed it.

After spending a few hours in the palace, Faramir and Victoria finally went back home with their children. The rest of the day was spent by catching up, even if Elboron and Adara had no idea about the actual reason for their father's absence. The man held them close to him during the entire day, vowing to never take them for granted ever again.

Looking up, he smiled at his wife and she smiled back, feeling incredibly relieved that her husband was safely back home. She smiled at her perfect little family, before slowly starting to hum a song that everyone in the room knew. It was the same song that she had sung the evening before meeting Faramir and before the big battle of Minas Tirith and was now the lullaby for their children.

_Here comes a wave_

_Meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowing sand_

_Left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

  


_But I won't cry_

_And I won't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

  


_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

  


_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

  


_Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_But now that story is ending_

  


_'Cause I_

_I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

  


_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

  


_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

  


_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echoes saying I_

  


_Won't be silenced_

_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

  


_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

  


Faramir smiled at hearing his wife singing again, having missed hearing her voice so much. Their children squealed and clapped as Victoria took a playful bow before her family, before taking her son over and tickling him, making him squeal again. Ceasing her "attack," she settled for hugging him tightly with one arm and the other pulling Faramir closer, the man holding Adara. They were all together again and Victoria would do her best to keep it that way

Once evening had fallen and their children were put to bed, Victoria pulled her husband close and hugged him tightly. She just needed to reassure herself that he was there. "I missed you so much. I was so worried." She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder and her husband stroked her hair. "I'm here, Victoria. I'm alright." He said, kissing her temple. She let a smile show, before holding him even tighter. After a few minutes, Faramir lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their room. He put her down on their bed and kissed her.

She immediately returned the gesture, caressing his face as she did so. Pulling back, Faramir gave her a smile that only she got from him. One that was filled with passion and desire. He had been gone for several weeks and he really wanted to make up for it. "I love you, my dragon." He breathed. "I love you too, my captain." Victoria replied, before kissing him again. No more words were needed that night

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
